


[翔润]安全距离

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: ……说老实话我不禁惊叹了，我以前写的东西也太难看了吧。简直打击了我继续补档的积极性……唯一能安慰到我的就是，这文是5年前写的。我成长了。嗯。2015.07.16
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 2





	[翔润]安全距离

松本自与樱井交往以来，还没有吵过架。  
有过拌嘴有过争论，但是摔门而出或是高声争执却是的确没有过的。  
不吵架的理由有很多。  
首先当然是因为工作。  
当初决定在一起的时候就说好要将工作与感情分开，决不能任由感情影响到工作。吵架之后该究竟带着怎样的心情在第二天的录制中面对对方，松本想想就有些头大。他自认演技还不够优秀，本身又有些情绪化，挑战自我虽说不错，可这种挑战还是敬谢不敏了。  
松本曾在早年的节目中说过，谈起恋爱来会故意激怒对方，因为想看看那人生气起来的样子，这样才能见到真实的一面。  
不过那是对交往的女孩子而言。  
樱井的话，无论是什么样子他都已经见过了。  
相处的时间已经太长，长到如果用漫画来描述他们的故事，也要从少女漫进化成青年漫了。  
如今他们度过相遇之后的第十五年，在一起的时间已经比独自一人时要长了。  
他见过开心的樱井，伤心的樱井，失落的樱井，雀跃的樱井，当然也见过生气的樱井。  
年轻时的樱井还没太学会将自己锋利的性格用柔软稍微隐藏，生起气来多少有些不管不顾，虽说不至于砸东西或是骂人，可是行为举止也已经足够暴躁。  
他会绕着房间快速地乱走，一会转晕后竟然还会蹲在地上冲自己发脾气。或是故意刁难自己做特别困难的题目，花了多少草稿纸也决不放弃，解得出来倒是还好，若是解不出来就会进入寻找更难的题目挑战的恶性循环。  
总之发展到最后就会变成和自己置气。  
后来随着年岁渐长，他生气时再不会把暴躁这么坦诚的表露出来。多是不自觉得就敛起眼睑吊起了眉，举着烟走到通风的地方一阵猛抽。  
樱井有一双好看的大眼睛，平行的双眼皮鼓鼓的卧蚕，只要稍稍带点笑意就是一副眉目含情的温柔样，像是有鱼游着的活水。  
可他一旦冷下脸，又显得严肃过了头，几乎有些冷酷。如今生气的他不会再竖起一背的刺张牙舞爪着你们离我远一点，但那周身三尺皆是冰霜的气场倒让人不自觉离得更远。  
但无论是之前黄毛的嚣张少年，还是现在脸和性格全都敛去了棱角的成熟男人，生起气来都不会维持太长时间，在地上蹲一会儿，抽一会儿烟，冷静下来后就携着更好的主意更棒的方法来解决问题。  
他总是足够理智的。  
因此和这样的人怎么吵得起架呢？  
松本一度觉得他们的交往方式冷静又稳固，简直成熟极了，再好不过了。

而他现在只带了钱包与手机，孤身走在街上。  
有弯月亮挂在漆黑的天幕上。  
这月亮惨兮兮的，颜色异常难看，黄中竟然隐约透着点绿色，看起来就像一片发了霉的奶酪。  
行道树上的蝉叫得大声，什么蝉鸣如落雨，这分明是惊雷的动静。  
松本吸了口气，眨了眨眼，慢慢从兜里掏出手机，嗖地一下按亮了屏幕。  
一个未接来电或者短信都没有。  
他冲着荧白的屏幕置了一会儿气，这才慢吞吞地按出了一个号码。  
“喂，旬么？”

本来只是想拉着小栗喝点酒消消愁，可没想到最后竟然拉来了一串人，如今这一串人已经喝到了第二轮，而且人数似乎还在不断地增加。  
竟然隐隐有变成酒会大联欢的趋势。  
喝到现在，松本的反应已经慢了下来，他睁着一双涂有水光却无焦距的大眼愣愣地瞧着面前金黄的酒液出神。  
耳边有人怒道，今天又和女朋友吵架了，就为了这么点小事，这么点，还不如芝麻大啊。  
旁人问，你怎么老吵架。  
那人就笑起来，啊，啊？这才第一次吵，我前几天换了个女朋友啊。  
周围就又笑了。  
他和樱井，是为了什么吵架来着？  
松本慢慢趴倒在桌上。  
他已经记不得了。  
他只记得说话时耳边巨大的好像飞机起飞一样的轰鸣声，和摔门而出事眼前樱井黑白分明的眼睛。  
算来这还是他们交往一年有余来的第一个吵架，结果却连原因都记不清楚，想想真是有些可惜。  
其实是有不少事情可以用来争吵的。  
如今他们工作生活现在全都挤在了一起，半同居似的日子使得生活中大半个部分都有彼此的痕迹。  
虽然经过之前漫长的共处彼此的脾气秉性已经摸得八九不离十，可是真要谈起恋爱一起过日子，还是有这样那样的问题。  
有时乱摔的衣服，早起时老是忘记的开窗通风，永远开不好口的牛奶盒，喝完记不得扔掉的果汁罐，吃完饭记不得推回去的椅子……  
都是很小的事情，却又是挺重要的习惯，但又因为实在是太小，专程拿出来说总觉得有些小题大做，所以一直放在心里。  
可正是这种事情，在烦极了忙极了累极了，甚至在一起突如其来的瞬间就会变得碍眼无比。有的时候真想像电视剧里那样，抓住他的衣领一边摇晃一边厉声询问，撕牛奶盒有这么难？怎么一定撕得这么难看呢？这样倒得时候会漏出来你知不知道？  
不过这种事情也就脑内一下就好，生活中绝不可能这么做啊。  
衣服捡起来就好了，窗户之后再打开就好了，以后买了牛奶自己先撕开，冰箱里的果汁罐也记得拿出来扔掉，收拾完桌子再顺手推一下椅子。  
这都没什么大不了的，一点也不值得拿出来说。  
人有的时候挺麻烦的，心里想的和嘴上说的不一样，别人说的又和你听见的不一样。总会产生误解，又总会担心产生误解。所以如果说话真的这么麻烦的话，有的时候不如不说好了。

之前被围着起哄的人又说话了。  
……才不是因为吵太多才分手啦。你们难道见过不吵架的情侣不成，感情啊都是越吵越近的。  
哪里是歪理，这都是经验之谈，经验。  
不吵架的情侣不是生活过的索然无味全无激情，就是彼此之间隔出了一段安全距离。  
还是不信任啦不信任。  
我说你这个小子……

松本从已经被脸颊熨热了的桌面上抬起了头。  
安全距离么？  
所以是安全感不够的意思啊。  
安全感……！  
松本突然觉得脑子里有什么东西噗的一声，就像一根针挑破了一个小气泡。  
他突然咧嘴笑了一下，然后又皱起眉毛，最后整张脸都僵了起来，分明是生了气的模样。  
坐在他身边的小栗看的心惊，他想了想好友的日程在，最终还是摸出手机打出了一个电话。

樱井从小栗手中接过松本时，他还兀自保持着一副生着气的样子。樱井当然不知道他这段时间剧烈的心理变化，心里嘀咕着难不成还在生冰激凌的气。  
他将软塌塌的醉鬼架回车里，倾身为这人系好安全带。  
然后手腕就被醉鬼给抓住了。  
他就着这个姿势抬起头，看见那个人一双眼睛正目不转睛的盯着他。  
夏风闷热，空气里像有层看不见的蛛网那样黏腻。  
松本在黏腻的空气中软软地开了口。  
“对不起。”  
“之前不该不和你吵架的。”  
喝醉了的人说话总是没什么逻辑，这里倒是应了松本说的，你心里想的什么，嘴里未必能说出什么。  
樱井一头雾水，只当他将道歉的话说反了，于是直起身子伸手想摸摸他的脑袋，说没关系这事还是我不对。没想到腕上的手抓得更紧了。  
松本急起来，口齿都有些含糊。  
“翔君我是说，是说不吵架，不是这次。之前不和你吵架是因为害怕。对我们的关系不够信任，总害怕一吵架就会分手，所以才憋了很多话，总有一种，恩，安全距离。可是这不对，太小心翼翼，不好，辜负了彼此的感情也枉费了花的认真和使的力气。矫情。笨蛋！”  
最后一声骂得掷地有声，樱井跟着才反应过来他刚才可能在和自己置气。  
松本这人出了名的七情上脸，害羞了生气了尴尬了都能特别直观的从脸上看出来，年纪上来之后稍稍学会了控制表情，可眼角眉梢那点情绪还是张扬得不行。  
可他要是真的沉下脸来有意要瞒住心里的想法，却又是一副风雨不侵的严肃样，想要猜中他在想什么，真不是那么容易的事情。偏偏这人又容易想得多，要是钻了什么自己都没意识到的牛角尖，那就除了他自己别想有人能把他带出来。  
关于吵架与争执这事，他先前也隐有所察觉，因此今天松本能够对他生气他还有些高兴。不过没想到还没等他弄清到底问题出在哪里，松本就先明白了过来。  
松本将樱井越抓越紧，手掌与手腕间生出一层薄薄的汗，黏黏滑滑的。他眼角有些红，大概是酒醉，也可能是急的，眼睛在黑暗的周遭中却亮得惊人，像是吸了周围所有的光源似的。  
他看起来特别紧张。  
樱井就着有些别扭的姿势看着他，看了会儿，然后弯起眼睛笑了。  
“恩，我知道了，原谅你了。”  
松本这才放开他的手一下瘫坐在了座位上。  
“可是冰激凌的事还是你的错。要道歉。”  
“是，对不起。我买了新的放在冰箱里，回家就能吃了。以后一定不把你留着做甜点的冰激凌偷偷吃掉。”  
松本还强行皱着眉，闻言却掩不住的翘起了嘴角。他侧过头在椅背上蹭了两下发出来舒服的呜咽似乎准备闭上眼休息会儿，却想到了什么似的突然又坐直了。  
他瞪着樱井。  
“我们下次买带瓶盖的盒装牛奶。”  
“啊？好啊，怎么了？”  
“你每次撕牛奶盒，撕得都太难看了。”  
“……”  
“还有喝完的饮料瓶要及时扔掉，不要老放着。”  
“好。”  
“吃完饭把凳子推回去。”  
“记住了。”  
Fin.


End file.
